Amusements
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER-Marotos:James Potter está se tornando um tanto quanto obsessivo, e como melhor amigo Sirius se sente no dever de fazer alguma coisa para distraí-lo. Sirius B. x James P. ::yaoi slash lemon homo::


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a loira assassina e aos irmãos Warner. Eu bem que queria, mas não ganho um centavo com isso aqui.

**Shipper: **Sirius Black x James Potter

**Categoria: **Romance, Amizade, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Sinopse: **James Potter está se tornando um tanto quanto obsessivo, e como melhor amigo Sirius se sente no dever de fazer alguma coisa para distraí-lo.

**Notas: **Tem palavras feias aí em baixo. Mas todo o resto é bem mode nosebleed on pra quem gosta de ver dois carinhas na primavera de sua juventude gozando como cavalos no cio XD

**Amusements – **_by Blodeu-sama_

Um jovem de dezesseis anos, de cabelos negros despenteados e olhos castanhos emoldurados por lentes redondas, estava com o corpo apoiado ao parapeito de uma janela de um corredor qualquer da escola. Olhava para baixo, para os jardins de Hogwarts, para os alunos sorridentes e o pôr-do-sol de verão, tão tranqüilo e parado, que a paisagem toda parecia mais um quadro do que uma cena viva. Quase indistinguível entre as milhares de cabeças lá em baixo, um ponto vermelho chamava a atenção do jovem.

- James! – Ele virou a cabeça e deu de cara com seu amigo, um garoto baixinho e meio gorducho, com cabelos acinzentados.

- Oi, Peter.

- Ainda remoendo o último fora? – O garoto perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

- Obrigado pela imensa sensibilidade Peter – resmungou James, voltando a olhar pela janela. – E sim, ainda remoendo o último fora.

- Sirius diz que você precisa de uma boa foda pra esquecer a Lily – o menor posicionou-se ao lado de James, olhando também.

- Para Sirius, tudo se cura com uma boa foda. Você não devia escutar as bobagens que ele diz.

- Ah, então eu só digo bobagens?! – O mencionado em questão se aproximou, arrastando pelo braço um jovem magro de cabelos cor de mel. Embora o tom de sua voz fosse indignado, trazia no rosto emoldurado por cabelos compridos um enorme sorriso. Remus, embora praticamente arrastado, também estava sorrindo.

- Claro! – James respondeu, sorrindo ao olhar para os dois. – Estavam trepando em algum armário de vassouras é?!

Remus corou da ponta dos dedos a raiz dos cabelos, como sempre corava quando alguém insinuava um caso entre ele e Sirius. Era boato corrente na escola que eles tinham alguma coisa, boato esse que se intensificou depois que Sirius assumiu em pleno café da manhã que topava transar com qualquer coisa de duas pernas. Nenhum dos dois nunca havia confirmado nada nesse sentido, e alias Remus insistia em toda e qualquer oportunidade que gostava muito de peitos.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada, mas se absteve de responder ao comentário.

- Fala sério, James! No dia em que essa garota sair com você, eu me comprometo a ser um bruxo responsável e dedicado.

Desta vez foram os outros quem soltaram sonoras gargalhadas.

- No dia em que você for responsável, Sirius, eu me alio a Você-Sabe-Quem!– disse Peter, desencostando-se da janela. – Bom, eu vou jantar, to morrendo de fome.

- Que novidade... – James murmurou. – Eu vou... Andar por aí, não me esperem.

E saiu, sua capa farfalhando a cada passo, sumindo na curva de um corredor. Sirius ficou observando o amigo ir embora e, aos poucos, uma expressão resoluta tomou conta de sua face. Remus percebeu.

- O que é que você está pensando nessa sua cabeça cheia de vermes, Sirius Black?

- Eu vou dar um jeito de James esquecer essa bendita ruiva um pouco...

- Olha lá o que você vai fazer, Sirius. James está mesmo apaixonado por essa garota – Remus respondeu, desvencilhando-se dele.

- Eu sou o melhor amigo dele, é minha obrigação fazer alguma coisa – Sirius sorriu para o garoto menor. – Relaxa, Aluado, não confia em mim?

- Não!

- Foi o que eu pensei... Vamos jantar.

E os três sumiram na outra ponta do corredor.

James andara a esmo por toda a escola, a cabeça cheia de imagens da ruiva de seus sonhos, e de maneiras de fazê-la gostar dele. Passava e repassava planos na mente, e a cada um deles James acabava suspirando exasperado, percebendo o quão ridículos eram. Estava começando a cogitar utilizar poções de amor, quando percebeu que seus pés o haviam levado diretamente a uma das torres leste.

Quase ninguém conhecia aquele lugar, mas, na condição de Maroto, James podia afirmar que conhecia quase todos os lugares da escola. Aquilo era uma espécie de sóton com teto de vidro, onde uma porção de colchões velhos, carteiras e instrumentos duvidosos se amontoavam na sala circular de chão de madeira. Por mais empoeirado e bagunçado que fosse, James gostava dali, e imaginava que poderia fazer um piquenique com Lily naquele chão, por volta daquela hora, enquanto o sol se punha e o teto de vidro começava a mostrar as estrelas. Parecia-lhe suficientemente romântico para sua Lily.

Puxou um colchão usado para o meio da sala e se deitou, olhando para o céu avermelhado acima dele, distorcido pelas telhas grossas de vidro. Sim, podia imaginar cada detalhe deles ali. Levaria Lily até aquele lugar, estenderia uma toalha branca a vermelha, e colocaria sobre ela sanduíches de frango e um bolo com muito glacê. Eles comeriam e ririam muito, e ela sujaria o canto do lábio com um pouco do glacê branco. Ele se inclinaria e limparia o canto dos lábios dela com o dedo e, como estavam muito próximo, se inclinaria mais e a beijaria... Os olhos castanhos do garoto foram se fechando ante o pensamento, as cenas cada vez mais nítidas em sua mente, cada vez mais reais. Sua respiração foi desacelerando lentamente...

Lá estava Lily, em sua frente, só os longos cabelos avermelhados caindo sobre os seios, e mais nada. Ele estendeu a mão e a puxou para junto de si, e sentiu que ela roçava os longos cabelos em seu peito. Sentiu seus dedos abrindo sua camisa, lentamente, botão por botão, e percebeu que estava deitado, a ruiva sobre ele. Estava escuro, e ele não podia ver sua face muito bem, mas sentia claramente os longos fios roçando em seu rosto e pescoço quando a boca da jovem se aproximou de seu mamilo. Dava pra sentir o hálito quente na pele, as mãos dela deslizando suavemente pelas laterais de seu corpo, tão real que James sentia o baixo-ventre começar a dar mostras de sua existência. Ergueu as mãos acariciando os seios dela... Engraçado, Lily tinha tão pouco seio. Pelos contornos de sua roupa James jurava que ela tinha bastante desse atributo. Não importava, estava ali com ela, e a sentia esfregar a coxa macia como tecido de algodão entre a suas pernas, sentia os beijos molhados que ela dava eu seu tórax desnudo... ela subiu a cabeça e seus lábios tocaram os de James, e eram lábios macios, porém muito menos delicados do que James imaginara. Ela sugava o lábio inferior dele com força, batalhando com sua língua. Era quase sufocante. James ergueu os braços para os ombros dela e tentou afastá-la, mas Lily era muito forte...

James abriu os olhos. Havia alguém sobre ele, cabelos longos roçavam em sua face e uma língua hábil e faminta se enroscava à sua. James sentiu o atrito de uma camisa de algodão contra a pele nua do seu tórax, e ofegou, se agitando debaixo daquele corpo. Só então sentiu a boca livre e sentou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu, afastando-se de quem quer que fosse.

O lugar havia caído na escuridão, e apenas a lua iluminava a si e a seu atacante. E ele estava ali, parado como um gato, um sorriso pervertido no rosto muito visível, mesmo com a luz escassa, os longos cabelos negros bagunçados caindo sobre a face de um jeito inegavelmente sexy.

- SIRIUS! FICOU DOIDO?! – James gritou, olhando para baixo e constatando que o moreno havia desabotoado sua camisa, e que dentro de sua calça alguma coisa estava lutando para sair. Sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas engatinhou até ele e levou a mão ao baixo-ventre de James, o sorriso aumentando consideravelmente.

- Acho que não... – Respondeu num sussurro, apertando aquela parte da anatomia da qual no momento o outro rapaz mais se envergonhava. James deu um pulo sentado, e se arrastou para longe de Sirius, saindo do colchão

- Cara, você pirou de vez! – Resmungou James, tentando sem sucesso abotoar a camisa novamente. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas de mais para isso.

- Não pirei não, eu estou tentando ajudar – respondeu Sirius, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares e encarando James por trás dos fios negros. – Você só pensa em Lily, respira Lily, sonha com Lily... Se não esquecer essa mulher um pouco, vai acabar enlouquecendo. Você até estava achando que _eu_ era a Lily, agora pouco...

- Eu estava sonhando! E como você acha que _você_ vai me fazer esquecer dela, hein?

Sirius deu um sorriso sacana.

- Cá entre nós, até hoje ninguém reclamou dos meus métodos.

- Nem a pau Almofadinhas, eu não sou da sua laia. Aliás, como foi que me achou aqui?

James percebeu que a pergunta era estúpida logo depois de formulá-la. Sirius puxou do bolso da calça um velho pergaminho em branco. O Mapa do Maroto.  
- Ae, James, se não quer, ok. Mas saiba que todo mundo pode ter Sirius, mas apenas uma vez. Essa é sua chance.

- Que regra mais imbecil é essa? – James não pode evitar rir ao comentário do outro adolescente. Sirius era a pessoa mais libertina que conhecia, e muito provavelmente a mais estranha.

- Ah, sabe como é, as pessoas gostam, querem repetir, mas aí acabam criando laços emocionais... Eu prefiro então dar uma chance pra cada um e pronto – enquanto falava, Sirius ia desabotoando a própria camisa, e por fim a deixou escorregar pelos os ombros fortes. Afastou os cabelos compridos da nuca, jogando-os por sobre o ombro direito, dando a James uma visão quase poética de um deus grego de cabelos escuros numa pose sensual. Nem mesmo com toda a sua convicção heterossexual James podia ignorar o quão lindo Sirius era, o quão convidativa sua pele branca parecia e o quão quente aqueles lábios meio inchados demonstravam ser. O começo de ereção em sua calça se recusava a ir embora.

- Porra! Quer parar se de exibir?! – Resmungou, encolhendo as pernas junto ao corpo.

- Não, James, não quero... Eu gosto de ver você me comendo com os olhos, e toda essa sua determinação em esconder que está excitado. Eu sei que você está excitado – disse em voz baixa, e James sentia como se a voz dele fosse o rugido de um animal, baixo, predatório. Era desconcertante, no mínimo.

- Mesmo que isso fosse acontecer - o que não vai! - transar com você não vai mudar o que eu sinto pela Lily...– James disse, afastando-se mais quando Sirius recomeçou a engatinhar em direção a ele.

- Mas o meu objetivo é fazer você aliviar a tensão James, não mudar o seu coraçãozinho bobo... – James sentiu as costas baterem numa pilha de mesas e se viu sem saída. Sirius foi chegando mais perto, cada vez mais perto. Seus lábios estavam a menos de dois centímetros de distância. – Por que você não relaxa e curte o momento, hã?

- Porque n... – a frase ficou incompleta. James novamente sentiu aquele beijo totalmente dominador, incitando-o a responder, incitando-o a fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, ou então o beijo o derreteria até que nada sobrasse dele além de um saco mole de carne e ossos. Num estalo entendeu porque tanta gente queria ir pra cama com aquele rapaz. Entreabriu os lábios, respondendo ao beijo inconscientemente, enquanto uma batalha se travava em sua mente e as mãos bem espertas de Sirius forçavam seus joelhos a se separarem.

"Eu amo a Lily!"

"Ele é lindo como uma garota"

"Isso é tão errado quanto... é tão errado..."

"Caralho, como será que ele faz isso com a língua?"

"Ele é homem e é meu melhor amigo!"

"Oh Deus, se ele tocar aí eu... ahn... inferno, ele está tocando..."

James ouviu o barulho do zíper de sua calça sendo abaixado, e a mão de Sirius pressionou por cima do tecido fino da roupa de baixo o pacote completo, seu pênis e testículos, fazendo James ofegar e gemer baixo, antes que pudesse se conter. Aquilo era fodidamente bom.

Então Sirius se afastou e, mesmo na penumbra, James pode ver seus lábios naturalmente carnudos, ainda mais vermelhos e inchados, por si só implorando por mais. Sirius ajoelhou-se e segurou o elástico da cueca de James, o puxando para trás, de volta ao colchão. O puxava como se o desafiasse a negar o prazer.

- Vá se foder, Sirius... – murmurou James, avançando com ele, sem deixar de encará-lo nos olhos.

- Mas é isso que eu quero fazer, Pontas... – Sirius murmurou, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior. – Só um pouco de sexo animal sadio e revigorante – disse num rosnado e, por um momento, James achou que o amigo iria virar um cachorro enorme e fazer dele um brinquedo bem divertido. No entanto, apenas a voz de Sirius lembrava o rosnado de um cão, seu corpo continuava a ser de um adolescente pálido e meio andrógeno, com um tremendo sorriso sacana no rosto.

O maior sentiu de novo o colchão sobre si e, num impulso um tanto inesperado, puxou James para mais um beijo sufocante, selvagem e absurdamente excitante, fazendo sua língua deslizar sobre os lábios igualmente inchados de James. Os braços fortes dele se cruzaram sobre as costas de Pontas e, de repente, este não sabia bem o que fazer com as mãos. Não tinha propriamente concordado com aquilo, mas também não estava negando.

Uma mão de Sirius desceu para suas nádegas, apertando por dentro da calça, e a outra o puxou pela nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo totalmente fora de controle que trocavam. James descobriu que o único lugar onde suas mãos poderiam estar, independente de concordar com aquilo ou não, era na cintura de Sirius, e foi lá que ele as colocou.

Sirius sorriu em meio ao beijo, e suas mãos subiram para os ombros de James, fazendo deslizar a camisa branca que outro ainda vestia, e está se juntou a sua num amontoado de tecido em cima do colchão velho. Então o maior colocou uma das mãos na lateral do rosto de James e o forçou a inclinar a cabeça para trás. A língua bem treinada de Sirius percorreu o caminho do maxilar dele até o queixo, onde depositou uma mordida leve, antes de sugar seu pescoço com força. O menor fechou os olhos instintivamente, e cerrou os dentes para não deixar escapar mais um gemido vergonhoso. Seu pênis estava começando a pulsar dentro de sua cueca, embora pensamentos sobre transar com 'filhos da puta intitulados melhores amigos' fizessem sua mente gelar.

Num movimento súbito, James sentiu a cintura ser agarrada e o corpo todo jogado de uma vez no colchão, para logo em seguida ter Sirius em cima dele, prendendo seus braços acima da cabeça com apenas uma mão. Tentou se soltar, olhando feio para o maior.

- Como foi que você acabou ficando mais forte que eu, Almofadinhas?!

Sirius riu sua risada rouca e cheia de desejo, prendendo-o mais forte, apenas um leve tremor na voz demonstrando a força que fazia para mantê-lo parado e completamente imobilizado sobre si.

- Sexo é um tremendo exercício – respondeu ao pé do ouvido de James, insinuando uma perna entre as dele, e com isso roçando as ereções. Só então James percebeu que não era o único com um falo quase pétreo no meio das pernas. Tentou novamente se soltar, uma idéia óbvia e aterrorizante lhe invadindo a mente.

- Hei, se acha que eu vou ser a sua vadia... – murmurou, entre dentes, tentando mexer as pernas e empurrá-lo com o joelho. Não podia mexer-se mais que o suficiente para respirar, percebeu.

- Pontas, Pontas... Até o fim dessa noite você vai _implorar_ pra ser a minha vadia...

Os lábios ferventes de Sirius encontraram a orelha de James, e ele começou a mordê-la e chupá-la levemente, quase delicadamente. Um calor quase instantâneo se espalhou pelo corpo do menor, como se sua orelha estivesse diretamente ligada ao seu pênis. Ele não tinha idéia de que podia sentir tanta excitação com aquela área em específico. Mordeu o próprio lábio e concentrou seus esforços em não dar a Sirius a satisfação de seu gemido. Embora seu corpo desmentisse miseravelmente, ainda não havia concordado.

- Sinto certa relutância, James... – Sirius murmurou novamente em seu ouvido, e James começou a achar que o amigo se divertia controlando a situação. Aquele sádico!

Porém, antes que pudesse concentrar seus esforços em empurrar Sirius, viu-se encarando a ponta de uma varinha. O amigo estava sentado sobre seu quadril.

-... O que você acha que está fazendo, seu filho da puta?!

Sirius começou a gargalhar, fazendo leves movimentos de vai e vem sobre o quadril dele.

- Eu imaginei que você ia bancar o santo, James, então me precavi com meia dúzia de feitiços... _Bondagea!_

Cordas de seda envolveram os pulsos de James delicadamente, prendendo-o de um jeito que não conseguia mover os braços de jeito nenhum, e ele arregalou os olhos de susto. Não estava conseguindo acreditar que seria... estuprado pelo seu melhor amigo! Só podia ser mais uma das brincadeiras de mal gosto de Sirius, e ele logo se afastaria e começaria a rir da cara de pânico de James. No entanto, Sirius não se afastou, nem começou a rir. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando James com nada mais que desejo, e deslizou a ponta da varinha pelo peito nu do menor. A madeira da varinha estava fria, e James sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo.

- Céus, James Potter, se eu soubesse que você era tão gostoso por baixo do uniforme, já tinha feito isso antes... – Sirius posicionou um joelho de cada lado do quadril de James e desabotoou sua própria calça. O menor tentou se levantar, mas foi empurrado de volta para a posição em que estava. Com as mãos amarradas e a varinha perdida em algum lugar daquele sóton, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer contra Sirius. Este, depois de ter feito a própria calça deslizar até o meio das coxas, inclinou-se e tirou os óculos de James, roubando-lhe mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Sem os óculos, o que James podia ver era um ser pálido e desfocado acima dele, rebolando sobre seu membro ereto e depositando beijos molhados em sua clavícula. Sem a visão de seu melhor amigo, James só tinha o _sentir_ como aliado. Se concentrar em sentir naquele momento não parecia certo... ou seria certo de mais.

"Deus, se Sirius parar com isso, eu juro que nunca mais tentou roubar o sutiã de Lily outra vez..." pensou, mas seus dentes continuavam cerrados para não começar a soltar palavrões e gemidos de prazer.

No entanto, os lábios do adolescente de cabelos compridos desceram para seus mamilos, e a sensação de pequenas mordidas, alternadas com fortes lambidas, estava fazendo James começar a perder a cabeça de uma vez por todas. Primeiro, porque o maior parecia determinado em fazê-lo se render como uma virgem, e segundo, porque a sensação era melhor do que no sonho, quando James achara que aquilo era Lily. Por que aquele filho de uma elfa estava sendo tão obscenamente lento?!

- Oh meu... Mas que porra, anda logo!! – Gritou, ao que Sirius riu de encontro a sua pele e forçou mais as próprias nádegas contra o pênis dele.

- Porque todos os caras são sempre tão fodidamente apressados?! Eu disse que queria te fazer esquecer a ruiva, e eu vou te fazer esquecer a ruiva.

James já não duvidava. Sirius estava se demorando tanto em seus mamilos que até a mais leve lambida o fazia se contorcer e morder o lábio para não gemer. Ele mordia a pontinha, então o circulava com a língua, e depois sugava e voltava a circular com a língua, arranhava com os dentes novamente e voltava a fazer tudo de novo. James não queria tocá-lo, não queria dar esse prazer a Sirius, mas foi impossível não trazer as mãos amarradas para junto do corpo e agarrar os cabelos longos do maior, forçando-o a... parar ou continuar, James não tinha certeza. Aquela era a tortura mais deliciosa e mais angustiante a que já fora submetido, e minava-lhe a capacidade de formular frases coerentes. Então Sirius afastou a boca dois centímetros de seu mamilo direito, tão quente quanto seu pênis, e soprou levemente.

- Ahnnnn... Merda! – James deixou escapar. A sensação era de ter encostado o corpo no azulejo frio e, em contraste com a temperatura da sua pele, aquilo causou um arrepio tão forte que James sentiu seu membro tremer de excitação. Coisa que não passou despercebida a Sirius.

- Olha só quem está prestes a implorar para que eu pare...

E então recomeçou, mas uma seção de lambidas, chupadas e mordidas, e então um sopro de ar fresco que fazia James convulsionar e se retorcer em baixo do maior. Mas ele não ia, não ia implorar, não ia...

- OKAY CHEGA! PARA COM ISSO POR FAVOR!!

Devia parar de fazer promessas que sabia que não poderia cumprir.

Sirius sorriu e voltou aos lábios dele. James poderia jurar que tinha os lábios mais doces do mundo, pois Sirius os chupava como se quisesse arrancá-los. Quando o soltou, talvez eles estivessem com o dobro do tamanho.

- Então, Pontas, pronto pra se render ou ainda tentando lutar com a sua consciência? – Sussurrou, a voz quase desumana de tão rouca.

- O caralho que será tão fácil... – murmurou James, lutando com as cordas que prendiam suas mãos. Estava começando a não sentir as pontas dos dedos.

- Mais divertido pra mim – o maior murmurou, selando-lhe os lábios outra vez. Ainda segurava a varinha com uma mão, mas a outra descera até o abdome do amigo e insinuava-se pelo caminho de pequenos pêlos escuros que descia do umbigo até o baixo-ventre de James. – E falando em caralho...

Sirius escorregou de cima de James para o meio das pernas dele. Prendeu a varinha na boca, como uma vareta de cachorro, e puxou as calças e a roupa intima do menor de uma só vez, o fazendo ficar completamente nu, e em seguida se livrou da própria cueca com um gesto parecido. James, embora sem óculos, pode vê-lo então totalmente nu. Seu pênis deu mais uma dolorosa fisgada.

O maior abaixou o rosto, mas não o tocou. Apenas seus cabelos roçaram no baixo-ventre, e então em seu pênis, suaves como cócegas, excitantes como línguas. James sempre soubera que Sirius era bom de cama, mas aquilo era quase ridículo. "Ninguém normal é tão bom assim..." pensou, levando as mãos amarradas a boca e mordendo os nós dos dedos para não começar a implorar de novo.

- Abra as pernas, Pontas... – Como o pedido não foi acatado, Sirius o forçou a abrir totalmente as pernas, empurrando suas coxas pela parte de dentro – abra assim.

Então veio a língua. Se nos mamilos Sirius já conseguira tirá-lo do sério, quando aquela língua começou a contornar seu umbigo e a descer lentamente, em círculos, por entre o baixo-ventre, James arqueou as costas e sentiu a garganta se fechar. Baixou as mãos e voltou a agarrar os cabelos negros do maior, gemendo.

Agora parecia até errado não gemer.

No entanto, Sirius evitava cuidadosamente o pênis dele, lambendo e sugando sua virilha. Então, com uma mão, ergueu os testículos de James e começou a brincar com a língua ali, bem naquele ponto entre o sexo e aquela fendazinha apertada e tensa.

- SIRIUS!! PELOAMORDEDEUS!!

Não conseguira evitar o grito, nem conseguira evitar puxar os cabelos dele com tanta força, que devia ter arrancado alguns. Porém o maior não deu mostras de sentir dor, apenas continuou ali, e James não pode fazer nada além de gritar e gemer alto. Seu pênis já estava começando a vazar, e ele não conseguia evitar de senti-lo vibrar inteiro e tesão.Nunca achou que poderia suportar tanto prazer sem gozar até os miolos secarem.

Podia sentir a risada de Sirius, tão presente quanto silenciosa, logo antes dele abocanhar um de seus testículos e sugá-lo também. E logo depois o outro. E novamente o primeiro. Era impossível ficar parado quando toda a eletricidade do mundo parecia percorrer seu pênis milhões de vezes a cada segundo e, no entanto, James não conseguia gozar. Não daquele jeito. Precisava de mais... e não sabia se poderia agüentar. Já estava quase chorando de tesão.

- Sirius... por favor... im-implorando... – murmurou, a voz tão trêmula que mal saía da garganta.

- Ah... – foi o único som que o maior fez. Foi o 'ah' mais lascivo que James já escutara na vida. Sirius levou uma mão ao pênis de James e pressionou a glande com o dedão, espalhando a prematura secreção branca. – Dói, não dói? Morrer de vontade de gozar... E ainda assim... Não dá... É incrível, não é...?

Não havia nada que James pudesse responder.

Sirius circulou a língua ao redor da cabeça do membro do menor, e então a desceu por toda a extensão, e a subiu, e fez tudo novamente, sem, no entanto, abocanhar. James entregaria sua vida por uma chupada agora, mas Sirius sabia que se começasse a sugar, James gozaria em poucos segundos. Ele percebia isso.

E não eram esses os planos.

Então o moreno de cabelos compridos alcançou novamente a varinha, e James a sentiu bem na sua entrada, apenas encostada, sem forçar.

James ergueu o rosto, assustado.

- Oh não...

- Não? Eu posso começar tudo outra vez...

- NÃO! Ok, Sirius, ok...

- 'Ok' o quê?

Sádico filho da puta miserável...

- 'Ok' o quê, James?! – O maior usou a mão livre para pressionar mais uma vez o pênis dele.

- Me c-come! Eu sou sua vadia... AGORA, ANDA!

Sirius riu, mas James via, mesmo que mal, que na verdade o amigo também não estava agüentando mais. Sirius também vazava, e o modo como se movia um pouco, quase inconscientemente, como se estivesse louco de vontade...

- _Sdrucciolevole... afroxio._

James sentiu duas coisas. A primeira foi uma substância escorregadia sair da varinha de Sirius e melar seu traseiro inteiro, inclusive aquela área que no momento estava lhe despertando mais preocupação. A segunda foi que seus músculos relaxaram sensivelmente. Por um momento.

- Pontas, você está muito tenso. Eu vou ter que fazer isso manualmente... mas primeiro...

Sirius encostou a ponta da varinha nas cordas que prendiam os pulsos do amigo, e elas se dissolveram. James mexeu as mãos, tentando levar sangue às pontas dos dedos, mas o maior logo as tomou para si e lambeu lentamente cada dedo frio.

- Ainda relutante?

-... Almofadinhas, quando isso acabar eu vou matar você, esmigalhar seus ossos e dar sua carne para as corujas comerem... – James disse, sussurrando, se controlando para não começar a se esfregar no colchão –... Mas agora termine o que começou.

O olhar que Sirius lhe lançou pingava luxúria, e então ele ergueu as pernas de James um pouco, os dedos passando suaves por seu abdome, até encontrar a fenda melada pelo feitiço. Introduziu um dedo.

James fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Sensação estranha, muito estranha, mas não era ruim. Ele, no fundo, tinha a esperança de que iria achar ruim, mas quando Sirius começou a mover aquele dedo dentro dele, em círculos, de novo veio aquela vontade absurda de chorar de tesão. Céus!

Depois veio um outro dedo, explorando mais fundo, procurando por algo. Logo em seguida o terceiro, e James sentiu alguma dor. Porém conteve-se em gemer, o máximo que conseguiu. Um quarto dedo se juntou aos três primeiros quando James começara a achar que estava se acostumando com aquilo, e dessa vez ele gemeu e voltou a morder o nó dos dedos. Doía... Merda, estava doendo!

Porém Sirius resolveu que já havia preparado o amigo o suficiente, e retirou os dedos dele. Num último gesto gentil, forçou James a parar de se morder e colou os lábios aos dele, num beijo que, para os padrões daquela noite, James achou até carinhoso.

Então se posicionou. E entrou de uma vez só.

- AHH! PORRA!

Sirius havia gemido baixo, porém James se contorcera e agarrara o colchão abaixo de si com força. A dor que sentira há segundos atrás não era nada comparada a que sentia agora. Era como ser empalado, rasgado ao meio, perfurado... Ele não sabia explicar. Era horrível... E era tão absurdamente prazeroso!

- Shh... relaxa... – Sirius ainda murmurou, segurando com força suas coxas, esperando um pouco para que ele se acostumasse a abrigar seu membro dentro de si.

- Hn... Si-Sirius... – foi inevitável, James não podia se conter. Pequenas lagrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto, e ele não sabia se queria parar ou terminar logo. Chorava de dor, mas também de prazer. Ele só queria que o maior fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Então Sirius se moveu. Dor novamente, terrível, mas não tão lancinante quanto da primeira vez. E de novo, e James começou a achar que aquilo era realmente bom. Na quarta estocada, foi atingido num ponto que não tinha idéia que existia, e gritou, puxando o maior para junto de si, arranhando as costas dele.

Sirius passou os braços pelo corpo de James e o ergueu, fazendo-o ficar sentado em seu colo. Naquela posição era mais fácil alcançar o ponto escondido que fizera James delirar, e era mais fácil para o maior envolver o pênis dele com uma das mãos e começar a masturbá-lo com força.

James não hesitou. Se vendo de repente sentado sobre Sirius, assumiu o controle dos movimentos e começou a se mover rápido para cima e para baixo, pressionando o sexo do outro dentro de si e gemendo alto, o rosto meio escondido a curva do pescoço de Sirius, sentindo-o ofegar em seu ouvido e gemer coisas indecentes num tom de voz quase impossível de se entender.

Então Sirius o agarrou pela cintura, o ergueu e puxou para si de uma vez, penetrando-o até o limite.

James sentiu o mundo girar e desaparecer num vórtice absurdo, e só o que pode fazer foi enterrar as unhas nas costas do amigo e sentir que gozava até os miolos na barriga molhada de Sirius. E, ao mesmo tempo, se sentiu preenchido até a garganta quando Sirius chegou ao ápice com um grito rouco, abafado em seu pescoço.

Caíram lado a lado, agarrados, tão colados um ao outro que era praticamente impossível distinguir onde um começava e acabava o outro. Demorou bastante tempo para que alguém se movesse, e foi James. Ele se forçou para fora daquele emaranhado de braços e pernas, e deitou-se, olhando para cima.

A noite estava mais escura, e a Lua andara bastante no céu. Não tinha idéia, mas devia ser quase hora de ir para os dormitórios. Não que ele, como Maroto, se preocupasse com isso. Não... havia coisas muito mais urgentes com o que se preocupar.

Sirius se moveu e olhou para ele. Era incrível como conseguia olhá-lo tão inocentemente depois de terem feito aquilo. Na verdade, Sirius o olhava com uma preocupação de irmão nos olhos.

-... doendo?

-... claro que está doendo, imbecil. – James resmungou, mexendo-se desconfortável. Sirius riu levemente.

- É porque foi a primeira vez. Passa em dois ou três dias.

- O que é que você tinha nessa cabeça cheia de minhocas, Black?! Sabe o que acabamos de fazer?!

O moreno de cabelos compridos se esticou e lentamente ergueu o tronco, se apoiando no cotovelo. Olhou James com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, os fios negros todos bagunçados e em pé.

- Acabamos de fazer um sexo gostoso, e você esqueceu Lily Evans por umas duas horas.

... era verdade. Maldito seja Sirius e suas teorias de uma boa foda.

James não respondeu. Virou o rosto para o outro lado e, percebendo que ainda o tinha molhado, enxugou os riscos de lágrimas rapidamente. Sentiu um pequeno beijo próximo a orelha. Virou-se para encarar Sirius.

- Desculpa, Pontas, é que eu estava começando a ficar preocupado.

-... ok, Black, agora pare de fazer isso.

- Isso o que? Isso? – Sirius o beijou novamente, desta vez no queixo.

- É, isso!

- Assim? – Mais um beijo molhado, na bochecha.

- Pára, Sirius...

- Por quê?– Desta vez na ponta do nariz.

- Porque...

James se calou. Seus lábios estavam novamente ocupados e tampados por uma boca carnuda e quente. Sirius não tinha jeito mesmo... fechou os olhos e passou os braços em volta do corpo dele, puxando-o para si, retribuindo por vontade própria, pela primeira vez na noite. Quando se soltaram, Sirius se deixou cair ao lado de James e fechou os olhos, aparentemente satisfeitíssimo consigo mesmo.

- Almofadinhas?

- Hum?

- Você sabe que terá troco, não sabe?

-... isso me soa indecentemente bem Pontas.

- Vá se foder, Sirius!

- A hora que quiser, James.

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Página: **Tenho que dizer que esta fic foi bastante inspirada numa verdadeira jóia rara do mundo das fics chamada **Droit du Seigneur**, de alguem que escreve sobre o nome de _Amanuensis_. Quem não leu, recomendo que tente achar, porque essa é a fic que simplesmente me fez começar a olhar Lucius Malfoy com outros olhos.

E arigatou gozaimasu por ler até aqui. n.n


End file.
